Typically, two approaches are employed to mount a side-view optical diode package. The first approach involves the use of a printed circuit board (PCB) made of a composite material as a substrate. The side-view optical diode package is mounted on the printed circuit board and then encapsulated by a plastic molding operation. The second approach involves the use of a metallic lead frame as the substrate. The side-view optical diode package is mounted on the metallic frame and then encapsulated by an ejection molding operation or a plastic molding operation.
These two approaches, however, have some drawbacks. For example, the side-view optical diode package has poor temperature resistance and low heat-dissipating efficiency. In addition, during the side-view optical diode package is soldered onto the printed circuit board, some of the solder may overflow from the rear side of the silicon substrate to the lateral side and thus cause an leakage current. Due to the overflowing solder, the side-view optical diode package may fail to be securely attached onto the printed circuit board.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved side-view optical diode package so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.